Di que sí
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: Haru y Makoto son novios desde hace poco. Pero Rin tiene algo que objetar al respecto. Sumario patético porque mi inspiración se acabó con el fic, denle una oportunidad.


**BIEN, este fanfic es puro smut, y lo hice como regalo a Chie, mi partner-amiga-waifu -aunqueellanolosepa.**

**Casi me mata, pero lo terminé. Me tomó una semana. Espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: algo de Makoharu, pero el RinHaru es lo principal.**

**¡Disfruten! :D**

**Artista de la imagen que usé como portada: / member_ ? mode = medium&illust_ id=39029732**

* * *

**DI QUE SÍ**

_ Voraz._

No había otra palabra para describir la mirada de Rin. No existía forma alguna de expresar esa sensación de sentirse siempre observado, siempre…

… _acechado._

¿O tal vez era su imaginación?

Pero la mirada continuaba. Día tras día, tarde tras tarde. Las regionales se acercaban, y el incremento de las exigencias de las prácticas era proporcional a su proximidad.

Por ello, ahora ambos equipos entrenaban juntos de forma diaria.

Haruka se sentía atrapado. El poco tiempo libre que tenía para sí —es decir, tiempo en el cual no debía mantenerse alerta ante la presencia amenazadora de su rival— debía cederlo por el bien de su nueva relación con Makoto.

En realidad, no habría sido necesario si Haru no hubiese rechazado de tal forma las muestras públicas de afecto que su novio deseaba procurarle.

Sin embargo, tras el escalofrío que los ojos de Rin le causaron aquella vez que había visto a Makoto robarle un casto beso fue suficiente para animarlo a llegar a este acuerdo con su pareja.

Eso debería evitar cualquier complicación…

Una mano hizo contacto con los fríos azulejos; la sorpresa lo obligó a pegar la espalda contra los mismos.

_ Tal vez me equivoqué._

—He notado que tu _novio —_la lengua destilaba malicia y desdén ante la palabra— ya no te besa.

Haruka se mantuvo impávido y terminó por responder, tras una breve pausa:

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Rin.

Era un momento bastante extraño: las duchas estaban funcionando, y las gotas caían limpiamente sobre el cabello, sobre la piel de ambos nadadores. El vapor que se había creado en la habitación irritaba un poco los ojos de Haru, mas luchó por no apartarlos de los ajenos; no debía dejarse intimidar.

—¿No? —Haru no pasó por alto la forma en la que acortó distancia entre ambos cuerpos: un poco más, y sus pechos se tocarían—. Yo creo que sí me incumbe… —su boca había ido a susurrar a su oído—. Me incumbe porque cada vez que lo veo cerca de ti, no sabes todo lo que pienso en hacerte…

Estaba seguro de que había alguna manera de mover el cuerpo de nuevo. La misma sencillez, la misma naturalidad con la que rompía el agua y la moldeaba a su gusto… ¿Por qué no recordaba cómo hacerlo ahora lo suficiente como para huir?

Y lo peor era que una parte suya quería interrogar al pelirrojo acerca de _qué_ era exactamente lo que pensaba cuando veía a Makoto cerca de sí.

—Apártate —fue, en cambio, lo que dijo.

Rin no solo que lo ignoró, sino que posó sus puntiagudos dientes sobre su clavícula. La acarició —si es que aquellos suaves movimientos que no dejaban marca alguna podían calificarse de «caricias»— y murmuró contra la piel:

—La próxima…

Haru quiso preguntar por qué se apartaba como si su cuerpo lo quemase, y cayó en la cuenta de la razón cuando la puerta al cuarto se abrió de improviso.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Rinrin! —Nagisa se lanzó hacia ellos al instante, aunque el joven estrella de Samezuka lo ignoró sin miramiento alguno.

No tardaron en llegar Rei y Makoto.

Este último ocupó el espacio al lado de Haruka y le sonrió en un gesto cómplice.

Y ni Makoto ni su tierna sonrisa de un lado, ni Rin ni su fría indiferencia del otro, evitaron que Haru sintiera una quemazón horrible en la base del cuello mientras el agua terminaba de llevarse el cloro.

No podía dormir; ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos cerrados.

Cada vez que trataba, rememoraba esa sensación… Esa sensación de Rin y sus dientes presionando apenas su clavícula, Rin y su asfixiante cercanía entre el agua y el vapor…

Rin y sus pensamientos a los cuales no podía acceder.

Era una fiebre, una enfermedad. Algo nefasto que resecaba su garganta y lo hacía desear meterse en el mar para nunca más salir.

_Como si él no pudiese seguirme hasta allí._

Probablemente lo haría. Para probarse superior, vengarse, cualquier motivo que pudiese soltarle a los demás sin pudor alguno.

Pero lo haría.

_¿Pero sería en verdad por sentirse superior, por vengarse…?_

¿O había alguna otra razón…?

—¿Haru…?

La voz cansina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Ah. ¿Te desperté?

Los ojos apenas entreabiertos así lo afirmaban.

—Makoto…

Con cariño, una mano ciñó la suya.

—Cualquier cosa que te preocupe… estoy aquí, lo sabes, ¿no?

Haruka lo sabía. Makoto era su mejor amigo, y la única persona con la que se imaginaba pasando el resto de su vida. No que lo pensase muy a menudo, pero suponía que de todas las personas que conocía, él era la única a la que perdonaba la invasión a su espacio personal y las constantes regañinas hasta paternales.

Por eso, no había encontrado una razón real para negarse cuando este le pidiese ser _más_ que un amigo.

El único amor en la vida de Haru era el agua, esto era una certeza. Si Makoto podía entender eso, todo funcionaría.

_Todo funcionaría…_

No obstante, por alguna extraña razón, ahora Haru ya no estaba tan seguro de ello…

—Estoy bien. Buenas noches.

_ Ninguna razón real. Ninguna._

No, ninguna razón real.

Ninguna.

A pesar de que por un breve instante, había visto una sonrisa llena de inocencia en su mente.

A pesar de que mientras Makoto le confesaba sus sentimientos, él solo había oído las palabras «¿No es romántico?» que los mismos labios que había sentido en su cuello aquella tarde habían pronunciado años atrás.

A la mañana siguiente, Haru abrió los ojos al sentir una suave caricia en su cabello.

Antes, eso lo tranquilizaba.

Ahora mismo, solo pensaba que la tranquilidad que tan preciada le había sido era secundaria a la adrenalina y a lo que esta última era capaz de hacerle a su cuerpo.

_¿Qué sucede conmigo? _

Quería adrenalina. Quería esa sensación de necesitar huir y al mismo tiempo ser incapaz: esa obligación autoimpuesta de enfrentar el peligro amenazante al cual él mismo se había expuesto.

El peligro que tenía un nombre y un apellido, y del cual no podía apartar la vista durante la práctica conjunta.

_Tengo que pensar en otra cosa._

Pensó en el agua, entonces. En lo bien que se sentía estar en ella, en el mundo aparte que solo él conocía.

Aun así, su desempeño aquella tarde fue patético: no solo perdió ante Rin, sino que lo hizo por varios segundos.

—¿Estás bien? —le había preguntado Makoto al ayudarlo a salir de la piscina.

—Sí. Solo no es un buen día.

Su amigo —«_No amigo, novio»—_, se veía preocupado.

—Estoy bien —Haru podía leerle la mente, y esta nueva afirmación pareció capaz de calmarlo.

—De acuerdo.

Y esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que solía tranquilizarlo, solo lo alteraba más por alguna razón.

— ¡Nanase!

Ambos chicos se giraron para ver al capitán de Samezuka acudir junto a ellos.

—Te ves pálido —Haru frunció el ceño: no necesitaba a otra persona preocupándose por él, y, de paso, preocupando a Makoto—. Sería mejor que te tomases un descanso por hoy.

—Estoy bie…

—Te traeré tu toalla —se adelantó Makoto, aparentemente contagiado por la preocupación ajena.

—No necesi…

—¡Haru-chan no trajiste toalla! —interrumpió Nagisa, quien había deseado ayudar, y se había tomado la molestia de hurgar entre las cosas ajenas.

—No la necesito, estoy bien, puedo seguir practican…

Pero ya Mikoshiba se había girado y había pegado un grito:

—¡Matsuoka! ¡Tú ya terminaste el programa por hoy, así que acompaña a Nanase hasta el vestuario y préstale una toalla, ¿quieres?!

Todos se congelaron. Menos Haru, quien tenía absoluto control sobre sus emociones.

—Ah, ¿olvidaste la toalla, Nanase? —Haru odiaba que se refiriese a él por su apellido, como poniendo una distancia que no había existido nunca y que ahora Rin deseaba construir entre ambos.

Pero solo frente a los demás.

—Sí que eres despistado, ¿no? —una risita burlona mientras se secaba el cabello y caminaba hasta el grupo—. Lo suficientemente despistado como para que tu desempeño sea patético, en primer lugar.

—Rin…

—Makoto.

El solo decir su nombre de aquella manera lo dejaba todo en claro: no deseaba que interviniese. Los ojos verdes se fijaron en él un momento, inquisitivos, mas Haru no respondió nada.

Únicamente volteó hacia Rin.

—Muéstrame.

Aquella amplia sonrisa burlona no vaticinaba nada bueno.

—Te mostraré.

Haru sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y la mirada preocupada de Makoto sobre sí.

—Llámame si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo…?

Arribaron al vestuario sin mayores incidentes que algunos comentarios provocativos de Rin, a los cuales Haru no respondió.

El pelirrojo abrió un enorme armario destinado a guardar toallas, todas colgadas de ordenadas perchas.

—Usa la que quieras —dijo.

Haru tomó una con el dibujo de un delfín. Rin se echó a reír apenas sus dedos la eligieron de entre el montón.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó entonces con genuina curiosidad.

—Esto es irónico.

—¿Irónico?

—Sí, irónico. Como el que elijas una toalla con el dibujo de un delfín… cuando todas las demás tienen dibujos de _tiburones._

Haruka entornó los ojos.

—Me gustan los delfines.

—¿Y los tiburones no…? —canturreó Rin burlonamente.

—No me gusta lo amenazador.

—¿Oh? Yo creo que _adoras_ lo amenazador, Haru.

_Ahora sí usas mi nombre._

—Si no lo adorases… ¿por qué estarías aquí, a solas, conmigo, uh?

El espacio entre ambos era minúsculo. Recién ahora Haru reparaba en ello.

—Estoy mareado —mintió—. Solo quiero secarme, vestirme e ir a casa.

Rin perdió la sonrisa al instante, y ambas manos fueron a los hombros ajenos; los dedos se hundieron con tal fuerza en la piel que seguramente dejarían marcas.

—Mentira —lo acusó—. No estabas nada mareado mientras me observabas nadar.

Haruka sintió como si su corazón fuese a detenerse. El aire le faltó. ¿Acaso había sido descubierto? Juraba que había disimulado… Se mantuvo en silencio, pues no se sentía capaz de mentir en aquel momento.

—Estoy muy seguro de que Makoto te hace feliz —era su voz la que no sonaba muy feliz al respecto, o así lo pensó Haru—, pero él no te da lo que tú necesitas, lo que tú quieres.

Haru colocó ambas manos en el tórax ajeno.

—Rin. Apártate.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que necesitas y quieres, Haru? ¿Quieres saberlo?

_Sí._

—Apárta…

Pero la boca de Rin, mucho más voraz que su mirada, se hallaba ahora sobre la suya. Sus labios aplastaban los propios, con lo que estos últimos se veían obligados a amoldarse, a ceder…

Como si eso no fuera poco, las manos del pelirrojo inmovilizaban tanto su nuca como su cabeza, y Haru era consciente de cada músculo ajeno que hacía contacto con su cuerpo.

No obstante, no se detuvo allí. Rin no dejó de besarlo, y apenas Haru intentó plegar sus labios y apartarse, una fiera y dolorosa mordida le arrancó un gruñido; el intervalo de medio segundo fue aprovechado completamente por una lengua impaciente que se coló a su boca y encontró la suya en un santiamén.

Debió suponer que era la forma de ser de Rin, mas lo había tomado desprevenido.

No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero había empezado a gemir durante el beso, y había acabado por cerrar los ojos. Su rival era impetuoso, igual de agresivo en sus acciones actuales que en su natación, y no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

—Mierda, Haru —susurró en un momento dado en su oído, con lo que sus ojos volvieron a abrirse; aunque había dejado de besarlo, no había retrocedido ni un ápice y el escapar era impensable—. Tú lo que quieres es la adrenalina de que te cojan contra una puta pared hasta dejarte inconsciente, y no esas mariconerías de parejitas enamoradas.

Haruka estaba bastante seguro de que no quería ninguna de las dos cosas, mas una bien situada mano en su entrepierna le hizo soltar un siseo que apostaba a favor de las palabras ajenas.

—R-Rin…

Iba a decirle que se detuviese. ¿O que continuase? No sabía qué palabras estaban por dejar su boca cuando la diestra de Rin se coló dentro de su traje de baño y le hizo entornar los ojos una vez más. No había notado lo excitado que estaba, no había caído en la cuenta de lo bien que se sentía aquella mano envolviendo su virilidad no con delicadeza o suavidad, sino con la desesperada urgencia que caracterizaba a su rival.

—¿Qué vas a decirme ahora, que sea gentil o alguna estupidez así? —su aliento, su lengua, sus dientes: Rin parecía ser capaz de hablar y tornar a Haru en extremo consciente de cada parte de lo que constituía su atractivo. Su peligroso atractivo—. Porque yo no soy gentil —la inflexión de su voz era desdeñosa—. Yo soy todo _menos_ gentil…

Como para probar cada afirmación, la mano que encerraba su falo hacía más y más presión. No era doloroso, pero no estaba muy lejos. Definitivamente no era gentil.

Haruka llevó sus manos a intentar detener la contraria, pero su rival se le adelantó ipso facto; dejó de tocarlo para bajar de una buena vez su traje de baño y así dejarlo desnudo. Un sonrojo acudió al rostro del joven ojigarzo ante la mirada lasciva que lanzó el pelirrojo a su entrepierna.

Pronto se vio libre, sin embargo, de ella, cuando este clavó sus ojos en él y se mofó:

—Intenta decirme que me aparte de nuevo.

Haruka no dudó.

—Apár… _ngh._

Pero era difícil hablar si Rin volvía a tocarlo allí abajo y hacía que un repentino temblor invadiese su cuerpo.

—No con tu boca —el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua—. Con tu cuerpo, dímelo. Dime que no quieres que te toque, y dime que te molesta, ¡anda!

Haru apenas recordaba cómo llevar el aire a sus pulmones. Rin soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ves cómo lo quieres?

De pronto, escucharon pasos. ¿Acaso la práctica había acabado ya? Fue entonces cuando escuchó un par de voces familiares…

—¡Mako-chan, no vayas con tanta prisa!

—Perdón, Nagisa, pero Haru me preocupa… Aún no ha vuelto…

Haru buscó los ojos de Rin. Al contrario de los suyos, que debían reflejar puro pánico si estaba en lo cierto, los ajenos solo mostraban una gran molestia que terminó de hacerse patente cuando su propietario chasqueó la lengua en un gesto de hastío.

—Siempre nos interrumpen, ¿eh? Pero ¿cómo voy a dejarte _así_? —hizo énfasis en la última palabra al tiempo que estrujaba casi dolorosamente su erección; Haru entrecerró los ojos e intentó controlar las muecas de puro placer que acudían a su rostro.

Estaba seguro de que sería difícil ocultar aquel bulto incluso aunque lo cubriese con su traje de baño. No obstante, Rin parecía tener otra idea…

—Juguemos, Haru —su sonrisa, una vez más, no auguraba nada bueno—. Juguemos a que no nos atrapen, ¿te parece?

Lo empujó dentro del armario, y cerró las puertas con rapidez tras ingresar él mismo. Haruka apenas si entendió lo que ocurría, cuando reparó en que se hallaba de un extremo, su espalda contra la pared de madera, y Rin en el otro, frente a sí. Observó sus tobillos, y vio que su traje de baño aún estaba allí colgado de forma nada ceremoniosa.

_Al menos no se quedó afuera._

Aunque ahora mismo, le preocupaban más dos cosas: los pasos que ya escuchaba fuera mismo del closet, y la mirada predatoria de Rin frente a sí. Había poca luz, pero podía distinguirla en la penumbra.

Cuando este se acercó a él y retiró el traje de entre sus piernas, Haru supo que no tenía escapatoria. Y esta vez, era definitivo. Porque si él hubiese deseado escapar, lo habría hecho antes, y no se habría arriesgado a llegar a esta situación.

Y Rin lo sabía.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada: se enfocó mejor en arrodillarse frente al atormentado chico y retomar sus atenciones en aquella virilidad. El repentino inhalar de Haru le aseguró a Rin que estaba logrando todo el efecto que deseaba. Burlón, se llevó el índice a los labios que Haru apenas distinguía en la oscuridad en señal de silencio.

La parte del cerebro de Haru que aún procesaba vagamente la información le advirtió que afuera estaban Makoto y Nagisa, y que mencionaban que era raro no verlo por allí. Sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que debía sentir _culpa._ Pero no sentía nada de eso; solo la mano que él mismo había llevado a cubrir su boca, y la frustración provocada por el esfuerzo de no moverse cuando solo quería gemir y retorcerse de placer.

Pronto volvieron a quedarse solos —aunque a Haru le parecía que nunca habían sido interrumpidos, de todas maneras, ya que Rin no se había detenido en ningún momento—, y el pelirrojo se dio el lujo de soltar una risita.

—Creí que huirías junto a tu novio…

Algo en su voz le informó a Haru de que esta vez, su intención no era únicamente burlarse. Sin embargo, no podía reflexionar al respecto; solo podía sentir la madera del armario en su espalda presionarse más contra su piel a la par que él retrocedía con el fin de alejarse de aquellas enloquecedoras caricias.

O quizás no se trataba de alejarse, sino de lograr que Rin se acercase _más._

El calor aumentaba. La temperatura era insoportable, y Haru estaba muy seguro de que todo el establecimiento de Samezuka contaba con una climatización excelente.

Lo cual dejaba como único culpable a su propio cuerpo, y a su ávido rival que parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre él.

—Ey —apartó la mano que había salvado a Haru de su propia voz—, no hagas eso. No puedes gemir aquí, pero espero por lo menos tus suspiros entonces.

¿Entonces? ¿Entonces _cuándo_? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Rin parecía relamerse con el desconcierto de su antiguo amigo. A pesar de ello, no lo dejó hacerse más preguntas; tomó la mano que había apartado en un primer lugar, y la introdujo en el interior de su traje de baño.

Haru sintió a la perfección la textura de la piel tensa a causa de la erección, y las venas que la surcaban por debajo. De todas las cosas que se había imaginado imposibles o improbables, jamás habría siquiera considerado la sola existencia —incluso como una imposibilidad— de un momento como este.

Quiso llamarlo por su nombre y preguntarle qué hacía, mas la interrogación se ahogó en su garganta al ver la expresión de Rin apenas sus dedos habían rozado su pene.

Era una expresión que no había visto en mucho tiempo, una expresión de gozo sublime, aun cuando solo había durado un instante.

Haruka no pudo hacer más que cerrar por completo la mano, que palpar todo cuanto Rin le suplicaba que palpase, si eso le concedía aquella expresión que no había visto nunca.

Y Rin le dio más que eso.

Su rostro era lo más parecido a un hombre que ha vagado por el desierto y finalmente ha dado con un oasis.

Y Haru _necesitaba_ más, porque él también se identificaba con el hombre del oasis.

Solo que su oasis era Rin.

Después de años sin verse, años de intentar olvidar lágrimas lloradas por su amigo y de «¿estará bien?», la respuesta se le presentaba como el contacto físico más básico, más animal del ser humano.

Y no iba a rechazar la respuesta por su simpleza, sino aceptarla ya que era capaz de hacerlo.

Así que hizo las veces de espejo, e imitó cada uno de los movimientos ajenos; sentía cómo su propio falo se endurecía más y más, así como el del pelirrojo, que ahora se hallaba erguido y más que listo para…

¿Para qué?

Haru no sabía qué hacer luego. No había hecho esto con nadie, nunca. Makoto era demasiado inocente para esto —o quizás, demasiado respetuoso para ir más allá de insinuaciones que él podría haber no notado—, y sinceramente, sabía que aunque lo hubiese hecho, Rin y Makoto serían tan distintos como el mar y un manantial.

Porque mientras Makoto era el suave correr cristalino del agua, Rin era el impetuoso mar que tragaba y demandaba y ahogaba.

Y Haru no quería ahogarse, pero estaba demasiado metido en esto y ya no veía la orilla bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Rin pareció advertir la problemática que lo aquejaba, por lo que colocó ambas manos de forma brusca —aunque silenciosa— a los costados de la cabeza de Haruka. Era como un tiburón acechando a su presa, y aunque Haru se sabía tan ágil como un delfín, ya estaba tan perdido como si se hallase atrapado por una fuerte mandíbula.

—No quieres que te duela, ¿verdad?

Haru tardó un instante en comprender a qué se refería. Un sonrojo asomó a su rostro al hacerlo, y bajó levemente la mirada.

—Vas a tener que chupármela para hacerlo más fácil.

Rin lo decía como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, y esta era la primera vez de Haru. Estaba nervioso, y aterrado, aunque su incapacidad de demostrar sentimientos le jugase en contra —o tal vez a favor, tratándose de Rin—.

Pero este no admitiría un no por respuesta.

—Escúchame —una mano había atrapado su barbilla y lo había forzado a mantener la mirada fija en la suya—: no tengo lubricación, así que será mejor que seas bien hombre y la lubriques con tu saliva porque no puedes llorar como una niña aquí —una sonrisa ante su propio hilo de pensamientos—: A pesar de todo, me gustaría verte llorar como una niña en otra ocasión…

Haru pensó que Rin deseaba vencerlo y verlo derramar patéticas lágrimas de perdedor.

Rin pensaba en algo muy, _muy_ distinto que tenía que ver con trazar un camino dentro de un delfín de forma un poco más ruda que la convencional.

No obstante, Haru quería esto. Lo quería, por eso estaba allí. No era una doncella indefensa: era un nadador dueño de una musculatura acorde a sus actividades, cuya altura casi igualaba a la del joven que lo tenía acorralado.

Podría haber huido, y eso era algo que no olvidaba en ningún momento.

Aún podía hacerlo…

_No quiero._

Dejó el miembro en paz, tomó al pelirrojo por los hombros y lo hizo retroceder con lentitud pero determinación.

La sorpresa surcó por el rostro de Rin un segundo; empero, pronto comprendió las intenciones de Haruka, por lo que, con una gran sonrisa, apoyó la espalda en la pared opuesta del closet.

Frente a él, veía la curvatura de la espalda de Haru dando lugar a su nuca y su cabeza. Las hebras negras ocultaban su rostro, y Rin sabía que era adrede…

… mas no lo permitiría.

No dijo nada —hacerlo sería forzar en demasía a Haruka, quien no toleraría ser humillado— así que solo atrapó algunos de esos mechones llevándolos hacia atrás.

Haruka era hermoso. Este hecho era innegable, aunque estaba tan seguro de ello como de que no se lo diría jamás. Y estaba igual de seguro que algo de malo tenía que haber en admirar hasta un punto así de enfermizo el cuerpo de otro chico desde los doce hasta los diecisiete, y jamás decírselo.

Pero Rin era orgulloso, y antes que susurrarle palabras cargadas de sentimentalismo y halago al oído, prefería honrar ese cuerpo y a su dueño brindándoles el placer más absoluto.

Y por esa razón, el tener a Haru así, inclinado ante él, con sus manos bajando casi con timidez su traje de baño y accediendo a un rincón de su ser que solo había mostrado a gente sin importancia y a la que no vería jamás a la mañana siguiente, era algo similar al paraíso en la Tierra.

No se trataba de una competencia ni de ganar nada, y esa certeza se grabó en su mente cuando tuvo que cerrar los ojos y dejar salir un siseo ante los labios que se amoldaban a la curvatura de la cabeza de su verga. Ante los labios que besaban y jugueteaban con el prepucio en anticipación, antes de que —por fin— unos complacientes dedos lo retirasen para dejar el glande a la merced de la boca que lo iba engullendo en su cálido interior.

Le tomó el esfuerzo del mundo al pelirrojo el no penetrar la boca de Haruka como había hecho tantas veces con chicas de por ahí, pero era una cuestión a nivel instintivo: no se lo haría deliberadamente a él bajo ninguna circunstancia, puesto que solo deseaba hacerlo gemir y rogar por más.

Y tal vez, que Haru lo hiciese gemir y rogar por más, como estaba a punto de lograr con la boca que avanzaba y albergaba más y más de la extensión. Era desesperante, sin embargo, la lentitud; una tortura lenta y a la vez intensa. Rin tuvo que enterrar los dedos en el cuero cabelludo ajeno y empujarlo; no fue rudo, pero la moción expresaba claramente su deseo, y Haru hizo lo mejor por cumplirlo.

Un profundo suspiro abrazado al nombre de la persona que se lo había robado surgió desde el fondo de su ser.

Se notaba la inexperiencia. Pero era _Haru_, cuya sola existencia lo había llevado a preguntarse acerca de la sensación piel contra piel a una corta edad, quien le estaba practicando aquella deliciosa felación.

_La inexperiencia se puede ir a la mierda._

Abrió los ojos de forma súbita al advertir algo… distinto. La sensación de su falo envuelto por una boca caliente no era nueva de por sí, aunque sí lo que sentía ahora.

Dedos. Manos. Brazos.

Sobre sus piernas que iban siendo desnudadas por aquellos dedos, aquellas manos, aquellos brazos.

Haru estaba explorando los músculos de sus piernas a la par que lo complacía allí abajo. Si Rin buscaba alguna manera de describir lo que sentía, diría que era algo como un fuego disfrazado de frescor: lo quemaba a la par que lo aliviaba. ¿Aliviar qué? Su deseo. Pero no su deseo de cogerse al joven nadador hasta dejarlo inconsciente —uno que no negaba que se hallaba dentro de sus prioridades en aquel momento—, sino un anhelo mucho más antiguo; un anhelo comparable a la inocencia de un niño deseando ser reconocido, deseando que lo miren y lo elogien.

Y lo abracen y lo llenen de atenciones.

Pero no podía seguir así. La boca, los dedos, todo se confabulaba en contra de su objetivo primero de honrar el cuerpo de Haruka Nanase llevándolo al borde de un abismo y lanzándolo de allí.

Sin descartar la enorme posibilidad de arrojarse él mismo con él.

—Basta… Haru, ah…

Con cuidado, empujó su frente. En realidad, era una señal para que Haru se retirase; él lo entendió, y así lo hizo.

La mirada aparentemente inexpresiva del joven, que Rin sabía que en realidad preguntaba «¿y ahora qué?», se le hizo cautivadora. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta mientras sentaba a Haru en su regazo tras tomarlo por las caderas, y llevaba sus dígitos a la boca, y seguidamente al trasero de su viejo amigo. La mirada que le dirigió no preguntaba, sino que informaba; no era un «¿está esto bien?» sino un «ahora voy a hacer esto».

Si Haruka deseaba marcharse, podía hacerlo.

Solo que Rin rogaba en su fuero interno que no lo hiciese, que lo dejase tener lo que deseaba al menos por una vez en su vida.

Y sus súplicas debieron ser escuchadas por alguna deidad porque lo único que hizo Haru fue entornar apenas los ojos ante la intrusión. Rin hallaba atractivo su estoicismo a un nivel de conocidos, pero al nivel de amigos desde siempre y actuales rivales, deseaba las muecas y los suspiros.

Así que introdujo otro dedo, y empezó a moverlo en sintonía con el que se encontraba ya dentro. Ante esto, Haru exhaló una gran bocanada de aliento que parecía haber estado reteniendo desde hacía un buen tiempo. Rin aprovechó la ocasión para robarle un beso, lo que tomó a Haruka por sorpresa; el pelirrojo comprendió entonces que él había creído que ya no quería besarlo, ora por la felación, ora porque era sexo y nada más que sexo lo que deseaba.

Y ciertamente que Rin no deseaba una relación con él ni cosas de pareja, pero sí deseaba sus labios y la grata sensación de estos entreabriéndose para darle paso a su lengua, tal y como ocurría ahora.

El tercer dedo se abrió paso, y Haru tembló. Rin fue cuidadoso, y buscó con paciencia el punto que sabía que le concedería absoluto poder sobre aquella escurridiza presa; si existía aún la remota posibilidad de que esta escapase, esta sería eliminada apenas lo encontrase…

— ¡A-AH!

Haruka arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, y no tardó en estampar una mano contra su propia boca a la par que hundía las uñas de la mano libre en el hombro izquierdo de Rin. Este no pudo hacer más que sonreír; hallaba una gratificante satisfacción en la agresividad causada por el placer.

—¿Encontré el lugar que te gusta?

No esperaba una respuesta. De todas maneras, no había respuesta mejor que Haruka pudiese darle además de aquellos jadeos que era incapaz de reprimir a pesar de estar su boca cubierta.

Ni mejor «gracias» que lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

Retiró los dedos con cuidado, y notó la reacción instintiva del cuerpo ajeno; deseaba estar lleno, no vacío. Y Rin podía darle eso. Maldición, podía darle _más_ que eso.

Lo tomó de las caderas y lo atrajo hacia sí. La nariz de Haru casi tocaba la suya, y en algún momento su boca había quedado libre y exhalaba ahora el tibio hálito del joven sobre su rostro.

Rin lo elevó en aquel instante, y situó su palpitante miembro en la entrada de Haru. Saboreó con anticipación la forma en la que los músculos de sus brazos se habían tensado, y si no hubiese estado a instantes de estar dentro de él, le hubiese encantado estar detrás para poder ver cómo los músculos de su espalda le regalaban un espectáculo similar.

Pero entonces liberó el peso de Haru sobre sí, y este descendió con lentitud por sobre toda su virilidad. Dentro, sus paredes lo apretaban, le robaban mordidas a sus propios labios y temblores que parecía compartir con Haruka.

Tardó apenas unos segundos en llegar al tope, y sin embargo, para Rin cada instante que tardaba Haru en dejarlo entrar por completo se le presentaba con la misma duración que una eternidad.

No obstante, nada de eso importó ya cuando _supo_ que estaba por completo dentro, que en aquel momento Haruka le pertenecía aunque afuera fuese un prodigio y tuviese novio y amigos que antes eran suyos y a quienes ahora ya no tenía derecho a rondar.

E importó aún menos cuando levantó la vista y vio una expresión dividida entre la lujuria y el dolor y límpidas gotas escaparse de aquellos dos lagos azules.

Haruka Nanase —el inexpresivo, estoico, imperturbable, gélido, glacial Haruka Nanase— estaba llorando.

Rin sintió algo así como una puñalada en el pecho, y no estaba seguro de si era la sensación más rica o más amarga del mundo, pero sabía que si Haruka lloraba de dolor, él podía hacerlo sentir bien. Él podía hacerlo, y nadie más que él, porque era él quien estaba adentro.

Iba a decírselo, o quizás mostrárselo, cuando Haru bajó la cabeza y apegó su mejilla a la suya, sus dedos yendo a recorrer los músculos que estaban ahí únicamente porque él siempre se había empeñado en entrenar duro para alcanzarlo y, algún día, superarlo.

—Rin… —su voz era un jadeo ahogado—, _muévete_.

Dolor. Horrible, devastador dolor. Como si fuese a romperse en cinco, diez, cien, mil pedacitos minúsculos.

Se encontraba, empero, en los brazos de Rin. Sus manos habían buscado su espalda en una especie de mimesis a su particular manera —que era algo agresiva, por supuesto, porque ese era Rin— y lo habían presionado con más fuerza contra su pecho. Sentía todos los músculos mezclarse con los suyos, y sintió también la retirada y luego la estocada.

Desgarrador.

Pero era _Rin_, y las embestidas que este le propinaba tenían un fin. Rin siempre tenía un fin, en todo lo que hacía; no tardó en encontrar el punto que había descubierto antes en su interior.

El placer subió como una ola y recorrió cada vena, cada arteria en su interior. Cada centímetro de su piel lo sintió como un ramalazo de fuego, y sus trémulos brazos se lo demostraron a Rin, si existiese la posibilidad de que este no lo hubiese sentido mientras lo penetraba repetidamente.

De a poco, el dolor desapareció. De a poco, Haru empezó a moverse de vuelta, a buscar el sitio que cegaba a sus ojos con una blancura implacable.

Pero se sentía tan, _tan_ bien.

—Rin… Rin más… Rin…

No eran gritos. Eran susurros que no hacían más que calentar el pequeño espacio que los rodeaba. Era como si se hallasen dentro de un horno, pero estaban muy ocupados explorando sus cuerpos como para molestarse en salir.

Igual, Haru estaba seguro de que Samezuka entera podría arder y hacerse cenizas, y él seguiría rogándole a Rin por más. Incluso más: estaba segurísimo de que Samezuka entera _estaba _ardiendo, porque él sentía todas sus extremidades al borde del derretimiento, y por los suspiros y gemidos ahogados de Rin, así como por la capa de sudor que ahora cubría a ambos, estaba más que seguro que su situación era compartida.

Pero ¿qué podía interesarle un edificio cualquiera en llamas cuando el aroma de la piel húmeda de Rin le llenaba los pulmones y lo hacía adicto con la eficacia de la nicotina?

Rin seguía golpeándolo, llegando hasta el fondo de sí. Y si aun con eso no podía entrar en su cabeza y saber cómo se sentía o pensaba, eso no era importante mientras los incesantes movimientos de las caderas ajenas lo ensartaban: Rin estaba creándolo de nuevo con aquel mundo blanco que Haru atisbaba de vez en cuando con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Creándolo a él, a sus pensamientos, a sus sentimientos.

Porque no había nada fuera de Rin y él, y el pretender buscar algo más sería un despropósito.

Por eso buscaba todo allí dentro: en Rin, en su respiración errática y su esencia…

Y en sus labios.

En los labios que reclamó esta vez por y _para_ sí mismo.

Haru lo había besado. Eso había comprendido en medio del calor y el oxígeno que se le escapaba. Más de eso no pudo llegar a su entendimiento, puesto que su prioridad fue mordisquear y besar y atacar la boca ajena.

Ni siquiera le importaba si sus dientes llegaban a rozarse, porque quería todo de Haru, devorarlo por completo hasta que no quedase nada de él.

Nada de él que tuviese sentido sin Rin.

Y no era solo su boca la cual devoraba a Haruka: lo hacía su cuerpo por entero, escurriéndose dentro hasta profundidades que él no debería haber compartido con nadie más que la persona que lo tenía atrapado ahora.

Pero no tenía caso frustrarse por lo que Haru hubiese hecho o no con Makoto o quien fuese; ¿cómo podía siquiera atreverse a pensarlo cuando se veía tan jodidamente sensual encima de sí, aquellos pezones tentadoramente erectos por el placer? Apenas Haruka necesitó aire y dejó su boca, Rin cobró venganza respecto a ese abandono lamiendo y sorbiendo aquella sensitiva zona.

Haru parecía a punto del colapso, y Rin quería seguirlo, por lo que incrementó la velocidad.

Y sin embargo, reparó en algo que había pasado por alto hasta aquel instante, y que estuvo cerca de robarse el placer del momento.

_Solo ahora te tengo._

No había después. No había más tarde, mañana, la semana que viene, luego de diez años.

Era el ahora. Ahora, Haru era suyo. Solo suyo. En aquel instante mientras su presemen se derramaba en su interior —y _Dios_ que Rin deseaba llenar cada rincón de su cuerpo con todos los fluidos existentes—, solo en aquel instante, Haru era suyo.

Había tanto que quería ver de Haru, y solo tenía _ahora_.

Así que se detuvo abruptamente, y atisbó al instante la boca abierta de incredulidad y gozo pasado de Haruka.

—Rin… —las uñas se clavaron en sus pectorales, y el pelirrojo asoció la expresión de Haru con la de alguien que está a punto de asestar un puñetazo—. Rin, ¿por qué…? —su mandíbula tembló, y rectificó su oración—: Muévete, Rin. Ah, Dios, ¡muévete!

Eran susurros libidinosos y frustrados que no hacían más que endurecer más a Rin, pero en aquel instante tenía otra prioridad en mente.

—Date la… vuelta, Haru.

Este frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah?

—Date la… vuelta —insistió—. Quiero darte por atrás.

La expresión incrédula de Haru casi arruinó el momento. Lo habría hecho, si Rin no hubiese estado tan caliente como estaba.

—Mierda, Haru, _date la vuelta_.

Terminó por acceder, y retirarse de la verga que lo había estado ensartando pese a su gran renuencia. Se giró sobre sí mismo con bastante trabajo debido al reducido espacio, y Rin no esperó a que se bajase esta vez; él mismo lo tomó de las caderas y lo sentó hasta volver a llenarlo.

Y ahora sí pudo observar cada músculo de su espalda tensándose; la vista le robó la mitad de una sonrisa. Optó por tomarlo de las nalgas antes de empezar a golpearlo con fuerza; aquellos hombros que tiritaban ligeramente y las gotas de sudor en su nuca no le dejaron más opción que pegar su boca a la piel y dejar una marca con sus afilados dientes.

En el hombro derecho, donde había visto una mano ajena descender como para advertirlo de lo peligroso que era. De lo dañino, tóxico, perjudicial que Rin era.

Y sí que era dañino, tóxico, perjudicial, porque ahora los dientes y la lengua hacían presión y dejaban una marca que le duraría un buen tiempo a Haru.

Pero eso no pareció preocuparlo, así que Rin siguió con los besos, lamidas y pequeñas mordidas a la par que una de sus manos atendía la erección olvidada de Haru y lo hacía estremecerse de una forma casi agónica; esto solo lo instó a equilibrar los movimientos de sus manos con sus penetraciones constantes.

Era tan sensual… Los músculos ajenos, su cuerpo en sí, su cabello que rozaba su frente, su espalda presionada contra el pecho, el infierno que era al mismo tiempo cielo dentro de Haru…

Todo esto lo arrastraba, lo volvía loco, y apenas tuvo fuerzas para advertirle al oído:

—Ha… Haru, me… voy a correr, hmm…

No deseaba que se apartase ni ahora, ni nunca; quería terminar dentro, quería llenarlo con su semilla y prometerle que la próxima vez le bañaría _todo_ el cuerpo con la misma, y no solo aquel recóndito rincón.

Por eso, lo ignoraría si Haru salía con alguna petición del estilo «apártate».

No obstante, esa no fue la respuesta que tuvo. Fue un jadeo mezclado con gemidos ahogados, y Rin tuvo que acercarse más para escucharlo:

—Yo… yo también, ah…

Y entonces lo sintió.

Sintió el líquido viscoso manchar su mano, su dedo, y el deleite causado por la sensación de las paredes internas de Haruka estrechándolo con una fuerza increíble.

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que él mismo enterrase el rostro en la nuca ajena, y llegase al orgasmo.

Su espalda se había curvado hacia atrás, y había sentido la respiración de Rin como pegada a su cuerpo. Todo él se cimbró al sentir como todo lo que se había ido acumulando en su bajo vientre, ese charco lleno de calor líquido, era expulsado.

Y era expulsado entre los dedos de Rin, quien seguía masturbándolo.

Lo siguiente fue la casi dolorosa certeza de que Rin seguía dentro, de que él era el causante de esta fiebre insana que lo aquejaba, y de los estertores en que se había convertido su respiración.

Y el calor.

Pero un calor distinto, no como el tacto de la piel del pelirrojo, sino como algo líquido, suave. Algo que sentía ahora gotear desde su interior hasta manchar sus muslos, y que era el único sonido desde que Rin dejase de moverse y se concentrase mejor en aplastarlo con sus brazos ahora contra el pecho.

Haruka se rindió, y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de este: sentía en su pecho los latidos del corazón de Rin, los cuales se mezclaban con los propios.

Sentía también una especie de quemadura cicatrizada en cada zona en la que los dedos de su antiguo amigo se habían enterrado.

Y la sentía también, aunque con algo de culpa, en la impronta que iba formándose en su hombro.

Sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse, aunque sabía que había pocas cosas tan estúpidas como el dormirse en aquel instante. Así que luchó por mantenerlos abiertos, y los fijó en una toalla que colgaba a pocos centímetros de ambas cabezas; el escenario era hasta risible.

—Haru…

Rin apoyó su rostro contra el suyo, y Haruka sintió deseos de sonrojarse ante el tono suplicante de su rival.

Sabía lo que Rin pensaba.

De alguna extraña manera, lo sabía.

Así que rompió el silencio con la respuesta a la pregunta que este había hecho:

—_Sí._

Rin mandó la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyó el dorso de la mano contra su frente riendo en silencio; escuchaban pasos otra vez, y aunque debían tensionarse, temer que los descubriesen, él solo deseaba reír.

_ Sí_.

Podría haber dicho que no.

Pero había dicho que sí.

_Sí_ para después.

_Sí_ para más tarde, sí para mañana.

_Sí_ para la semana que viene.

Y definitivamente,_ sí_ para luego de diez años.

Tenía al escurridizo Haruka Nanase entre sus brazos, un moratón en su hombro y una palabra pronunciada por los mismos labios que callaban siempre todo lo que su dueño pensaba.

Y los propios labios, para besarlos cuantas veces quisiera.

* * *

**¡Fin!**

**CHIE QUEREME ;_;**

**Eso c:**

**PD: ¿Reviews? ;w;**


End file.
